memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Operation: Annihilate!
Streszczenie thumb|Pasożyt_z_Deneva dociera do planety Deneva. Kapitan Kirk jest zaskoczony; Uhura nie może uzyskać połączenia z planetą. Spock znajduje symptomy masowego szaleństwa które opanowało planety w tym rejonie Drogi Mlecznej, a Deneva jest następną z nich. Sulu włącza wszystkie sensory. Mały wahadłowiec leci prosto na słońce Denevan , nie wydaje się jednak, żeby był poza kontrolą. Kirk nakazuje warp 8, kurs przechwytujący. Statek jest jednak poza zasięgiem promienia trakcyjnego Enterprise. W końcu udaje się nawiązać kontakt: kilka sekund przed tym, jak statek płonie, pilot krzyczy "Udało się! Wreszcie odeszło! Jestem wolny!!". Kirk formuje zwiad złożony z niego, Spocka, McCoy, Scottyego, Yeoman Zahra i Bobbyego. W mieście obliczonym na 100,000 mieszkańców nie zastają nikogo, w każdym razie nikogo nie widzą – jednak kilka minut później zostają zaatakowani przez czterech mężczyzn, którzy, choć wyraźnie są agresywni, krzyczą jednocześnie "Odejdźcie! Nie chcemy was ranić!" Mimo wszystko atakują tak zajadle, że trzeba ich ogłuszyć. McCoy odkrywa, że choć są nieprzytomni, ich system nerwowy jest bardzo aktywny – tak jakby stymulowało go coś nieznanego. Następny krzyk słyszą z laboratorium brata Kirka. Sam Kirk leży martwy na podłodze. Aurelan, żona Sama, jest w stanie histerii, a jej syn Peter leży nieprzytomny. Dowody sugerują, że coś próbowało tam wejść, chociaż odczyty sensorów temu przeczą. Aurelan, w strasznych bólach, mówi Kirkowi, że "stworzenia" przybyły osiem miesięcy temu na statku z Ingraham B. Gdy próbuje odpowiedzieć na pytania Kirka, bóle nasilają się, i McCoy jest zmuszony podać jej środek usypiający. Stworzenia używają Denevian jako swoich rąk i nóg, i zmuszają ich do budowy okrętów. Kontrolują ich zachowanie poprzez ból. W ostatnich słowach Aurelan błaga Kirka, by nie pozwolił stworzeniom lecieć dalej i umiera. Kirk dołącza do zwiadu; wie teraz, że przebywa tu jakiś rodzaj istot, ale zwiad jeszcze niczego nie odkrył. Wchodząc do budynku, z którego dochodzą dziwne dźwięki, zwiadowcy widzą wreszcie osobliwe stworzenia. Wyglądające jak kawałki galaretki istoty emitują dziwne dźwięki i mogą też latać, choć są bezskrzydłe. Fazer nastawiony na moc stopnia 3 – co niszczy większość organizmów – jest prawie nieszkodliwy dla tych stworzeń, nawet po kilkusekundowej ekspozycji. Te istoty nie są zarejestrowane w tricorderze Spocka Kirk nakazuje zwiadowi opuścić strefę zagrożenia; kiedy odchodzą, jedno ze stworzeń atakuje Spocka, zostawiając kłutą ranę. McCoy usuwa część obcych tkanek, a potem, mimo sprzeciwu siostry Chapel zamyka ranę. Stworzenia atakują, żądląc, zostawiają kawałek swej tkanki która szybko opanowuje system nerwowy ofiary, do tego stopnia, że pełne usunięcie jest niemożliwe. Spock odzyskuje przytomność, ucieka z ambulatorium i atakuje mostek. Chce zabrać statek z orbity. Zostaje w końcu obezwładniony i zabrany z powrotem do ambulatorium, gdzie McCoy dokonuje kolejnego odkrycia. Wskaźnik K3, który mierzy poziom bólu, stoi bardzo, bardzo wysoko. To potwierdza powód szaleństwa: ofiary cierpią tak bardzo, że w końcu się załamują. Spock, ponownie odzyskawszy przytomność, mówi, że może kontrolować ból. Jednak po jego wizycie na mostku Kirk nie może być tego pewny. Spock, zwyciężywszy ból, ucieka z ambulatorium i planuje odwiedzić ponownie planetę. Scotty, zgodnie z rozkazem Kirka, odmawia przesłania go. Gdy zjawia się Kirk, Spock wyjaśnia, że chce schwytać jedno ze stworzeń celem zbadania. Ponieważ jego system nerwowy został już zainfekowany, nic więcej stworzenia nie mogą mu zrobić. Kirk daje się przekonać, i mimo sprzeciwu McCoy'a Spock zostaje przesłany. Spock wraca ze schwytanym stworzeniem. Bardzo szybko orientuje się, że mimo swych rozmiarów jest to nie tyle stworzenie, co komórka mózgu. Kirk natychmiast pojmuje: te istoty nie są oddzielnymi zwierzętami, są wszystkie częściami jednej całości, połączonymi w tajemniczy sposób. Tak właśnie tłumaczy się ich odporność na ogień fazerów - wszystkie przejmują uderzenie i osłabiają je. McCoy próbuje znaleźć sposób na zabicie stworzenia. Ani gorąco, ani radiacja – nic nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Kirk wie, że jeśli nie znajda sposobu na wygubienie tych stworzeń, będzie musiał zniszczeć Denevę, by zapobiec ich rozprzestrzenianiu. Milion ludzi będzie musiało umrzeć. Kirk nie chce, by stworzenia rozprzestrzeniały się, ale nie chce też zabijać Denevian, łącznie ze swym bratankiem. Żąda trzeciej możliwości. Klucz do sukcesu leży w zrozumieniu działania słońca. Deneviański pilot uwolnił się od stworzenia, nim umarł; coś ze słońca zabiło je. Nie promieniowanie, i nie ciepło – czyżby światło? Kirk myśli, że tak. McCoy przygotowuje kabinę testową, wkłada badane stworzenie do środka, i potwierdza teorię: silne światło jest dla tej istoty śmiertelne. Spock wchodzi następny; to konieczne, gdyż nie wiadomo, jak kuracja podziała na nosiciela. Spock zgłasza się na ochotnika. Ta próba również kończy się sukcesem: oślepiające światło uwalnia Spocka od stworzenia i od bólu – kosztem utraty wzroku. Spock, wyszedłszy z kabiny, mówi, że to korzystna zamiana – co ukazuje w pełni, jak bardzo musiał cierpieć. Ale prawdziwa tragedia dopiero się zaczyna: testy laboratoryjne ukazują, że do zniszczenia stworzenia wystarczy tylko jedna długość światła: ultrafiolet to jego pięta Achillesowa. McCoy jest zdruzgotany, gdy pojmuje, że Spock wcale nie musiał zostać oślepiony w wyniku kuracji. Mając odpowiedź Kirk nakazuje przygotowanie 210 satelit, emitujących ultrafiolet na orbicie stałej. Gdy satelity zaczynają się obracać, stworzenia padają i giną Stacja na Denevie wznawia kontakt. Spock wraca na mostek – znów widzi! Wygląda na to, że wewnętrzna powieka, specyficzny wytwór wolkańskiego organizmu, automatycznie ochroniła jego wzrok. Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3287.2. Galaktyke opanowuje szaleństwo, przechodzące z planety na planetę i teraz zagrażające planecie Deneva. Skolonizowana ponad sto lat temu, jest jedną z najpiękniejszych w galaktyce. '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Czymkolwiek są te stworzenia, przejęły całą Denevę. Tymczasem chirurg pokładowy, Dr McCoy, bada dziwną ranę kłutą, którą jedno z tych stworzeń zostawiło na plecach pana Spocka. '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3289.8.Stanąłem w obliczu najtrudniejszej decyzji w moim życiu: jeśli nie znajdę sposobu na zniszczenie tych stworzeń, moja załoga będzie musiała zabić ponad milion osób. '' Pamiętne cytaty "I proszę mi tu nie stawiać głupich argumentów, że jest on nie zastąpiony!" "Nie muszę tego robić, Bones. Obaj wiemy, że jest." : - McCoy i Kirk "Mr. Spock, odzyskanie wzroku to chyba najbardziej emocjonujące przeżycie ze wszystkich. Oan, jak podejrzewam, nic nie czuł?." "Całkiem przeciwnie, kapitanie. Moja reakcja była bardzo silna. Pierwsze, co zobaczyłem, to twarz doktora McCoy, pochylająca się nade mną." "Hmm... to szkoda, że nawet ślepota nie nauczyła pana doceniać piękna, Mr. Spock." : - Kirk, Spock, i McCoy "Proszę, niech pan nie mówi Spockowi, że powiedziałem, iż jest najlepszym pierwszym oficerem we flocie." "O, dziękuję, doktorze." "Tak pan się martwił jego wolkańskimi oczami, że zapomniał pan o jego wolkańskich uszach." : - McCoy, Spock, i Kirk Zza kulis Scenariusz thumb|Niewłączona scena z Peterem Kirkiem na fotelu dowodzenia * Sfilmowano wyciętą później scenę dialogu między Kirkiem a jego bratankiem. Z dialogu wynikało, że Peter wróci na Denevę i zamieszka u asystenta swego ojca. http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/operationannihilate.htm * Wah Chang jest twórcą postaci pasożyta. W książce Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual, jest on nazywany "blastoneuron." Inne informacje * McCoy mówi o badaniu przy pomocy promieni X, gdy jest mowa o bratanku Kirka. Takie użycie promieni rentgenowskich było powszechne w 1960r, ale w 2260r musiało już być przestarzałe i nieefektywne w porównaniu z innymi badaniami, takimi jak badanie DNA. Być może McCoy chciał w ten sposób podkreślić, że użył wszystkich dostępnych środków. * Scenę, w której Spock zostaje zaatakowany, kręcono dwa razy. Za pierwszym razem "pasożyt", zamiast na plecach, wylądował na jego pośladku, co sprawiło, że Leonard Nimoy dostał ataku śmiechu. * Wewnętrzna powieka u Wolkan jest wspomniana również w . W powieści z serii Star Trek Spock's World, wsże wyewoluowała ona u jednego ze szczepów Wolkan, co doprowadziło do podbicia przez nich całej planety Występują * [[William Shatner] jako James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Również występuje * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * Joan Swift jako Aurelan Kirk * Maurishka jako Yeoman Zahra i * Majel Barrett as jako Christine Chapel Oraz * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Craig Hundley jako Peter * Fred Carson jako Pierwszy Denevianin * Jerry Catron jako Drugi Denevianin Niewymienieni * Dave Armstrong jako Kartan * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * William Shatner jako George Samuel Kirk * Unknown actor jako Bobby Kaskaderzy * Gary Coombs jako dubler James Kirka * Bill Catching jako dubler Spocka de:Spock außer Kontrolle en:Operation -- Annihilate! (episode) es:Operation: Annihilate! fr:Operation -- Annihilate! (épisode) it:Pianeta Deneva (episodio) ja:デネバ星の怪奇生物（エピソード） nl:Operation -- Annihilate! Kategoria:Odcinki TOS